leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
Lilian Meridian
|corecolor= |bordercolor= |name=Lilian Meridian |jname=リリアン |tmname=Lilian |image=Lilian Meridian.png |size=250px |caption=Lilian |gender=Female |colors=yes | |eyes=Blue |hair=Orange |region=Kanto |relatives=Vivian Meridian (sister) |anime=yes |epnum=AG143 |epname=The Saffron Con |enva=Lisa Adams (4Kids) Jamie Peacock ( ) |java=Akemi Okamura |}} Lilian Meridian (Japanese: リリアン Lilian) is a recurring character who appeared in the Pokémon anime. She is the master of ceremonies of Kanto Pokémon Contests and the younger sister of Vivian Meridian. She first appeared in The Saffron Con. History Lilian debuted in The Saffron Con, where she was seen testing the lighting equipment of the Saffron City Contest Hall. She commanded her to display its moves to make sure the stage lights were working properly. The performance was watched by and , who were visiting the Saffron Hall so could have a look at the stage. May initially mistook her for Vivian, but she revealed that she is actually Vivian's younger sister, and that people often confuse the two of them. Later, Lilian witnessed May and her sending James and blasting off after their attempt to steal the belonging to the s who were entering the Saffron Contest. The next day she encountered May in the lobby of the Saffron Hall and, upon noticing that she was sad, asked her what had happened. After hearing that May had been misinformed about using her Hoenn Contest Pass in the Kanto region and the registration deadline, Lilian asked the clerk in the registration desk to issue May a Kanto Contest Pass and to accept her entry as there would be no Pokémon Contest if it were not for May rescuing the participants' Pokémon. In A Hurdle for Squirtle, during the Battle Stage of the Saffron Contest, Lilian issued both Jessebella and Harley a as neither of them was giving commands to their Pokémon. This subtracted half the points from both Coordinators' scores and set the battle in motion, as Harley subsequently asked his to use on Jessebella's Wobbuffet. Following May's loss to Harley in the final round of the Contest in Harley Rides Again, Lilian informed her that a Pokémon Contest was scheduled to take place on Chrysanthemum Island. She also handed May an unsigned letter from Brianna. While hosting the Kanto Grand Festival, which was held at Indigo Plateau and took place from May, We Harley Drew'd Ya! to Channeling the Battle Zone!, Lilian had the help of a reporter named Jessadia, actually Team Rocket's Jessie in disguise. During the competition, Lilian was able to interact with her sister Vivian, who had been invited to join the panel of judges as a special guest judge. Character Lilian is the younger sister of Vivian, the master of ceremonies of Hoenn Pokémon Contests. Although the two look very similar and share the same occupation, they are drastically different in terms of personality. While Vivian is classy and graceful, Lilian has a bubbly and cheerful personality. According to Lilian, even if they dress so differently from each other, they are still mistaken for one another. Lilian is responsible for hosting all of the Kanto Pokémon Contests sanctioned by the Pokémon Activities Committee and the Kanto Grand Festival as well. As such, she has appeared in a number of during the latter part of the . Lilian's style as an announcer is similar to that of a and her catchphrase is "Let's get busy!" in the English dub and "Here we go!" in the original Japanese version, which she will say when kicking off the Performance Stage and each battle in the Battle Stage. Pokémon This listing is of Lilian's known in the : to perform a small appeal to make sure the lighting equipment was working fine. Espeon created an appeal so beautiful it entranced May's Squirtle causing it to run onto the stage to show off its moves. Espeon's known moves are and .}} Voice actors |bordercolor= |ja=岡村明美 Akemi Okamura |en=Lisa Adams (AG143-AG144) Jamie Peacock (AG151-present) |fi=Susa Saukko (AG143-AG144) Jenni Sivonen (AG151) Unknown voice actress (AG160-present) |ko=채의진 Chae Ui-Jin |pt_br=Cecília Lemes |nl=Beatrijs Sluyter |es_eu=Olga Velasco |es_la=Rommy Mendoza Adriana Casas (AG167) }} Trivia * Lilian was the final new recurring character to be introduced during the 4Kids dub. Names Category:Anime characters Category:Announcers de:Lilian Meridian es:Lilian Meridian fr:Liliane ja:リリアン